Talk:Nero Festival Redux ~2016 Autumn~/@comment-29027964-20161005003254/@comment-30089168-20161005012014
Hmm, well I'll list the 1-3 star servants that have served me well in these exhibitions and in the more difficult 40 AP battles. Lancer: Cu Chulainn of course Saber: Caesar, in all honesty it is better to bring at least a 4 star saber. They are more versatile. Archer: Euryale is very good depending on the situation. If you have only male enemies, bring her, she is quite decent. Her NP and 2nd skill are much more effective against males and stun them often. If you are looking for a more well rounded Archers, David and Robin Hood are also quite impressive for 3 stars. Rider: Medusa. Though her HP isn't the best, she is by far the most stand out 1-3 star rider for me. Hard hitting AOE NP, easy to level up. Her arts attack does more damage than her Buster if you line up the chain correctly (i know right? stupid), and she has a stun skill too. The other stand out Rider is Ushiwakarmaru, who DW won't ever give me. But I have used her as supports and she has a ridiculously good team based skill set, and hard hitting NP damage. Caster: Medea and Hans Christian Anderson. These two stand out the most for me. Medea can spam her NP, thanks to her NP regen skill being OP, and her NP itself also regens a little of her NP bar. Hans Christian Anderson is one of those servants who doesn't seem very impressive at first until you use him properly. He is basically a less powerful Tamano no Mae with slightly better party support, but with an easier to fill NP bar and easier upgrades. As a 2 star servant (you heard me, 2 star) you can easily upgrade his NP, which acts as a 3 turn heal, damage buff and defence buff. His job is to participate in arts chains and CONSTANTLY heal and buff your teammates. I have him in an arts team with St Martha and Emiya, and even though I only have him at level 49, he still holds up in battle. If you get Hans, use him. He is quite underrated. Assassin: Hassan of the Cursed Arm (2 star). He generates so many crits for your team. I feel as though he is the only TRUE assassin of the game (Haha, see what I did there?), due to the way he plays and looks. Plus, his NP has a very high chance of instakill, 80% I believe. So yeah he works well with most teams and can instakill NP. Easy to upgrade as well. I heard many like Jing Ke but I personally haven't used her. Bezerker: Kiyohime and Darius. I can't think of anyone else. Kiyohime is rounded, has some defence, has a burning, hardhitting AOE NP, and especially helped me well whenever the enemy I'm facing is an Avenger, as I can just slowly wittle them down. Darius is simply a strong bezerker. On a side note, make use of your eggplant, Mashu. She may not seem very strong or useful, but using proper tactics with her will allow you to survive many close situations. As far as I'm aware of right now, she has 3 skills and one upgradeable NP. I have her NP to the Camelot upgrade which is always useful, and her skills allow her to a) grant evade/invincibility to one servant if they are about to die but you want them to shoot off an NP, b) absorb an enemies single target NP for one turn (with a combo of the invincibility skill and her taunt), c) tank damage with her taunt if you have already used the invincibility skill, and d) generally provide defence with her 1st skill. Plus she costs 0 to bring with you and ISN'T AFFECTED BY THE BEZERKER'S DOUBLE DAMAGE. So feed your eggplant and bring her with you. She is useful. That's all I can really think of. I left off Jekyll and Hyde, the 3 star assassin, cause although he is fun and strong to use, he doesn't fit well with many teams and if you have bad luck, will get wrecked after his transformation. This always happens to me. Alright, those servants are all good so use em if you got em. May I add, what level are you? Like how much cost do you have to bring to battle?